


When you gain the world, but you hunt your own soul

by tahirire



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-01-21
Updated: 2008-01-21
Packaged: 2017-10-26 07:15:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/280264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tahirire/pseuds/tahirire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><a href="http://spn-contest.livejournal.com/profile"><img/></a><a href="http://spn-contest.livejournal.com/"><b>spn_contest</b></a> Prompt: 3 - Vampires</p>
            </blockquote>





	When you gain the world, but you hunt your own soul

Sam Winchester slumped to the ground, machete in hand. The adrenaline he felt leading up to the hunt had turned to bile in his stomach.

He had been good at this once, killing evil things. But the bloodlust, the thrill of the kill - it was never in him, not like it had been in Gordon. Not like with Dean.

It was four months since Dean had dodged his trip to hell. Sam had been so relieved, he didn't care then about the price.

He looked over at his brother, saw the lifeless hazel eyes staring back.

Sam cared now.


End file.
